


Odd Times

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Laundromat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we met at a coin laundry in the middle of the night and we hit it off pretty well and hey do you want to go get burgers or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Times

Lexa walks into the laundromat at 1 in the morning, a basket full clothes on her hip. Being a college student who worked during the day meant that she had to do her laundry at odd times of the day. A fact that she normally hated but tonight might just her change mind about how she felt.

Her eyes droop slightly as she winds her way down the aisle focused only on getting her laundry done so she could leave and go back home to sleep. Lexa was studying pre-law and to say it was a bitch was an understatement.

Lexa yawns, mouth dropping open in a way that is inexplicably unattractive. She rubs at her eyes with her free hand before setting down her basket, digging into her pocket for some coins.

As her fingers meet emptiness she lets out a low curse, “Fuck me.”

From her left a voice speaks up, amused and if not a little cocky. Lexa glances over at the girl to her side, eyes going wide at her sheer beauty.

“I’m certainly not opposed to that idea. You all right?”

A flush spreading across her cheeks, Lexa ducks her head wanting to hide her face from this gorgeous stranger who was grinning at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.

“I just forgot my coins which sucks because I really needed to wash these clothes. I have nothing else to wear.”

The stranger arches a perfect eyebrow, dark eyes glittering wickedly. Her lips curl up into a wider grin and she reaches into her back pocket before holding her hand out.

“Again, I’m not totally against you not wearing anything, but lucky for you I happen to carry around a set of spare coins in case anyone needs them.”

Lexa smiles at the stranger gratefully, thanking the coins from her. As their hands brush a pleasurable tingle runs up her arm and she lets out a soft gasp before pulling away quickly.

She turns to her basket picking it up, muttering, “Thank you so much. You just saved my life.”

The stranger laughs, a sound that is like the wind whipping through sky on a cloudy day just before it was about to rain. Lexa happened to love the rain.

“You’re welcome. I live to help out pretty girls in need.”

Lexa lets a ghost of a smile tug at her lips at she shoves her clothes into the washer, adding soap inside before closing the door and pushing the coins into the slot. She starts the machine, picking up the now empty basket and placing it on top of the washer before leaning against whirring machine.

The stranger is still next to her, hands tucked into her pockets and teeth biting down onto her lip. There’s a sort of thoughtful look in her eyes, A expression Lexa would’ve thought this girl covered in smoke and ashes wouldn’t have. But she does and Lexa loves it.

The way her left eyebrow is drawn low over her eyes and how she seems to only be biting down with her two front teeth. Her hands seemed to be tapping on her thighs as she tries to use the right words to form her thoughts.

“Would you maybe want to go get burgers with me? It’s going to be awhile before our laundry is done.”

Lexa is surprised. She didn’t think that this ethereal girl was going to ask her out. Turning to face the girl whose name she still didn’t know, all she says is.

“Right now? That’s sort of sketchy. I don’t know your name.”

A light chuckle falls from the girl’s lips and she runs a hand through her tawny hair before turning her gaze back to Lexa’s. Her eyes are like molten pools of chocolate and Lexa knows that she could lose herself within them.

“My  name is Anya and it’s not sketchy. I did just lend you money. Think of this as a way to say thank you.”

For the first time all night, Lexa grins her whole face lighting up. She pushes off the washer taking a few steps closer to Anya.

“I’m Lexa and you’re paying.”

Anya chuckles again, shaking her head saying, “Of course, I am. This is our first date after all.”

“Oh you’re so confident there’s going to be a second one?”

Anya winks, muttering, “I know there is.”

Lexa laughs, shaking her head curls flying before she follows Anya out of the laundromat to the 24 hour burger place right next door. She was now definitely glad that she worked such long hours. Tonight seemed to have worked in her favor.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
